


𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏?

by gwyneth_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pornstar Kageyama, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Dry Humping, Insatiable Libido, Light Angst, Loud and Horny Hinata, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Virgin Hinata, bathroom blowjob, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth_28/pseuds/gwyneth_28
Summary: In which Kageyama is a well-known pornstar and Hinata is a heartbroken virgin looking for a lay.--Hinata who was practically straddling Kageyama leaned in some more— if that was even possible, to whisper on the shell of his ear, “I want you pounding deep inside me. I want you to take me as you please, to fuck me hard until my legs give out. I want you so bad—““Shut it. Let’s go.” Kageyama said to the horny red-head that was more than willing to be dragged and manipulated. He gripped the neck of the flushed man and stared deep into his eyes, “I will break you so fucking bad that you’ll weep and beg for me to stop.”Instead of fear, the brown orbs only held unworldly lust and excitement for what’s to come.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 128
Kudos: 489





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut I've written so I'm sorry if it was terrible lmaaao
> 
> Please note that I have no intention of painting Natsu, Shouyou's Mom, and Atsumu in a bad light. They are as I've written them for the sake of the plot. Also, I've narrowed down Shouyou's and Natsu's age-gap to a year.
> 
> I'm sorry if this is quite shitty...

_**WHAT'S YOUR NAME AGAIN?** _

By: gwyneth_28

IT WAS A shitty night for Hinata. His car broke down, his boyfriend cheated on him, and the bastard has the audacity to throw him out of their apartment. Oh, and his mother blamed him for the infidelity. 

It was a blast. If he wasn’t so hurt and heartbroken, perhaps he would’ve been filled with rage at everything the universe was throwing at him. 

Rage on Atsumu for cheating on him for three years during their five-year relationship, rage on the fact that he was the one who actually paid for that upscale apartment but was the one asked to move-out, rage on the fact that Atsumu cheated on him with his sister, and rage on the fact that his mother was so heartless that she wasn’t feeling the least bit sympathetic for her son’s relationship downfall. 

Instead, the woman was overjoyed that his sister is finally getting married with his ex-boyfriend. Her mother said that Shouyou was a workaholic lad that probably didn’t know how to take care of his lover, thus the reason for Atsumu’s discontent. She wasn’t even disappointed or disgusted that the asshole was two-timing her children— no! She was ecstatic that her daughter snatched a handsome and somehow successful doctor as her fiancé. 

Well, congratulations on the engagement! Shouyou didn’t know how to take the news when he first heard it. Didn’t know how to process the disappointment, the disrespect, the crippling pain, and immense betrayal he felt— _much less react to it._

So, the first thing he did was hang-up on the fucker who broke off their five-year relationship _on the phone_ and he drove to the nearest nightclub to drink all his worries away, and maybe to get laid. 

_I need to loosen up. I’m so boringly uptight, he says? Did he cheat because I won’t sleep with him? Well, fuck him!_ He continued generating well-deserved insults for the motherfucker while drowning himself in self-pity and bitterness. 

See, it wasn’t like their relationship was perfect. It was… mediocre. He wasn’t head-over-heels in love with Atsumu and it goes both ways. 

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but it was stable. Shouyou’s job requires most of his time, and Atsumu’s situation is pretty much the same. They meet whenever both of them are free, but that almost never happens because their schedules overlap most of the time.

Though, whenever they see each other, it was Hinata who’d initiate a spontaneous conversation and find engaging activities to delight themselves in. Hinata would make the effort to surprise Atsumu during their anniversaries, and it was Hinata who’d squeeze surprise hospital visits on his packed schedule so that they could have lunch together.

It has been that way lately, Shouyou suddenly realized. It was like their sinking relationship was hanging on its final threads, and he was the only one trying to save it. 

It wasn’t always like that. It was actually Atsumu who first took interest in Hinata. It was Atsumu who courted Shouyou, and it was him who proposed that they move together. But then life got in the way. Slowly, they were drifting apart as they built names for themselves. 

Though that wasn’t an excuse for cheating. If he wanted out he could’ve just said so. He didn’t need to cheat on Hinata with his sister. That was just vile. He was more disappointed that Natsu was able to lie on his face like that. Their relationship wasn’t the best, but he never thought that his sister was capable of something like that. 

_Was he so desperate for sex that he’d choose that over his morals?_ It wasn’t like Shouyou didn’t notice how Atsumu’s face would get quite sour after being rejected repeatedly. But this was just on another level. 

Shouyou was bubbly and vivacious most of the time, but he just can’t find it in his spirits to be just that right now. He swore that tonight he’d lose his virginity. He’d just have to find a willing participant. It probably didn’t make sense if it was any normal day, because what’s the point of not sleeping with his ex, only to rebel after a bitter break-up. But alas, rationality and logic weren’t the ones currently holding the reins in Shouyou’s mind, keeping him in check.

He was on his third bottle of absinthe when he saw the devilishly handsome man sitting comfortably across the room, legs slightly spread, head tilted back to lean on the couch while swallowing a sip of his drink. He notices the way his Adam's apple bobbed down, the way his lips touched the rim of the glass and the way his legs were so ready for Shouyou to straddle. How he made sitting and swallowing look that seductively alluring was beyond Shouyou.

Hinata wasn’t only the one eyeing the stranger, because men and women alike were shooting glances in that direction. The man was quite familiar, but he doesn’t think they’ve met. Because if they did, the chances of him forgetting that guy was zero.

It was unsettling, how affected he was—and strangely, he felt drawn to him. The raven-haired man has this air around him that demands attention—he’s someone that’ll immediately stand out in a room of strangers.

The dress shirt that clung tightly to his chest, emphasizing his well-built physique and the way it was folded up to his elbows, making his tight arms visible should be illegal. The dark slacks that provided a very clear outline of his muscled legs and that bulge on the apex of his thighs—God, Shouyou had never felt his mouth water this much he was almost drooling. If he looks that big even without being hard, just how big would he be once he gets started? 

Hinata suddenly feels hot and light-headed. He could feel his arousal. His pants tightening and body alight as he imagined sinful thoughts revolving around the dangerously attractive man. 

_Those red lips kissing me senseless, his tongue invading my mouth, those hands caressing my body, gripping me as I straddle him, his thick length rubbing against my ass, and finally filling me to the brim…_

Shouyou had never been this hard it hurts. His gaze becomes heavy-lidded and he temporarily forgets all his problems as he gets lost on his ungodly fantasies. The alcohol might be the one to blame on his uncontrollable libido, or his pent-up sexual frustration with being a virgin at 24 years old, whichever it was, it didn’t matter because his thoughts were consumed on how to have the man fuck him until he’s obliterated to a moaning mess that night. 

Hinata made-up his mind and decided to approach the guy when their gazes met. As he was making his way to the couch, he was tempted to break their eye contact, but he knew that if he does, he loses— and losing once more wasn’t on his plans for the night. Getting thoroughly fucked was, though. 

“Hi, I g-guess…” Shouyou started out timidly, because despite his horniness, he wasn’t actually good with flirting, much less starting a conversation with someone he wants to ride all night long. He was usually good at striking conversations with people, yes. But this guy’s aura was just nerve-inducing.

“Would you like a drink? You seem very… thirsty.” Tobio huskily offered as he leaned down slightly to pour a bit of ice and liquor on a glass. Shouyou was entranced by the deep and seductive way he spoke. For fuck’s sake! The guy was just offering him a glass, was he really that thirsty?

Yes, he is. He realized. 

“No, I’d like you to be buried inside me.” The shorter guy abruptly said, much to his surprise, cue his embarrassment at being so shameless and his attempt at salvaging what was left of his dignity. “Though I wouldn’t mind a drink or two, since I don’t think I’ve had enough, and you don’t need to pay me any attention I’m sorry for coming in like that, that was rude and inappropriate, if you’d think I’m nuts, I won’t bla—“ 

Hinata’s rants were cut off when Kageyama threw him a mischievous smirk and pressed his thumb on the flushed man’s lips. “You talk too much. It’s cute.” 

“I-I… whaa?” Was the dumbfounded response, which only made Tobio’s smirk grow bigger. 

“I don’t mind fucking you if that’s what you like. But I doubt if you’re still in the right state of mind to give proper consent. So, no thanks… It’s such a waste, though.” He shrugged as he let go of Shouyou’s pink lips and leaned back on the couch once more to take a sip of the alcohol. 

“B-but I’m not drunk!” Hinata was a virgin, yes. But he has a very high alcohol tolerance because night-outs with Kenma, Lev, Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were not for the faint of heart. They had an unspoken mantra to ‘drink till you drop’ and they were really wild when it comes to partying. God, night-outs with them were dangerous.

“Hmm… and am I supposed to believe that after seeing you down three glasses of Absinthe.” Kageyama noncommittally said as he leaned his head on the couch. 

“I’ll have you know that I have an unbelievably high alcohol tolerance, I’m tipsy, but not drunk. I can still consciously decide what I want and what I don’t.” The smaller man sternly said as he slowly moved towards Tobio who was seated like a king waiting for mere mortals like Shouyou to provide him with amusement. “And I really want you.” 

Kageyama feigned ignorance and took another sip of his scotch when Hinata, who was suddenly filled with new-found confidence, moved his leg over Tobio’s thighs, so he was directly in front of the surprised man. His legs were on either side of Kageyama’s thighs, but they weren’t touching. 

Deep blue set of eyes locked on hazel ones that were challenging him in this game of seduction. 

Shouyou brushed his cheeks against Tobio’s then moved to tilt his face so that his lips were touching the raven-haired man’s neck. He lightly touched the back of his hand, his nails to be more precise on the other side of Tobio’s face. 

He softly left open-mouthed kisses on the exposed part of his neck and slowly moved to nip Kageyama’s collarbone, small hands making their way to his head to grip a handful of dark locks to tilt it in able to provide him more access.

This close, he feels even dizzier as he is overcome with Kageyama’s masculine scent. He could smell the alcohol, but it was weak compared to the overwhelming scent exuded from the sinfully attractive man. 

_Fuck, I gotta know what soap and shampoo he uses. It’s unfair to smell this damn good!_

The sexually frustrated Shouyou dragged his hands down over the wide expanse of Tobio’s chest, to his packed stomach, and finally, to grip the awakening erection of Kageyama. He felt it twitch and become harder after a few experimental strokes. He rejoiced in his head upon knowing that the man was also affected by this situation. He rubbed the thick length which made Kageyama groan and shut his eyes tightly. 

Hinata who was practically straddling Kageyama leaned in some more— if that was even possible, to whisper on the shell of his ear, “I want you pounding deep inside me. I want you to take me as you please, to fuck me hard until my legs give out. I want you so bad—“ honestly, he didn’t know where those words came from but by hell if he didn’t mean it. He was tingling with the desire to be fucked.

Hinata lightly rocked his hips so his ass would slightly touch the hard length beneath him, and that drove him crazier. He felt the heat in Kageyama’s thighs, the hardness of his thick cock, and fuck it if Shouyou didn’t want that inside him. He moaned wantonly and tilted his head back, his one hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, the other on the sculpted chest beneath the dark blue dress shirt.

He was lost in the impure act they were doing. He slightly arched his back and let his mouth fall open in a soundless moan, only a deep release of breath. He didn’t care for the attention they were garnering, he didn’t care that they were in some nightclub which was probably filthy, he didn’t care that he just got dumped, and he didn’t care that this man could possibly destroy him. Reason was lost. Instead, the overwhelming feeling of being this close and the pulsing of his cock was all that he could understand. Hinata furrowed his eyebrows as he immersed himself in the friction between their hips, as he hit all the right places.

“I need you, _ah_! Please fuck me, I’m so— _fuck, ah…_ ” Hinata was practically dry-humping Kageyama with all the bouncing and rubbing he’s doing and he has no intention of stopping because he is beyond logic. Overcome by the desire to be taken. “Please! I want you insi— _ugh…_ ” 

“Shut it. Let’s go.” Kageyama said to the horny red-head that was more than willing to be dragged and manipulated. He gripped the neck of the flushed man and stared deep into his eyes, “I will break you so fucking bad that you’ll weep and beg for me to stop.” 

Instead of fear, the brown orbs only held unworldly lust and excitement for what’s to come. His body is buzzing with anticipation and his cock dripping with arousal. 

/

Hinata’s back was slammed to the elevator wall. They were the only passengers and it was past midnight. In conclusion, chances of running into other people whose destination was also the topmost floor, were low. 

Kageyama attacked Hinata’s lips, which were still swollen from their quick make-out session back in his car. The support bar was digging into his back but he could care less because his mouth was being devoured. Hinata felt his lips being pried open by a hot and thick tongue, thrusting inside to skim every corner.

Shouyou moaned as Tobio gripped his hair, hands moving to his neck, down to his chest, which rested at his ass to squeeze it. He then grabbed Shouyou’s thighs, urging him to wrap it around his waist, to which the other eagerly did. 

“M-my name’s Shouyou.” Hinata gasped. The sudden jump caused their groins to come in contact, he rubbed against the hard length poking his ass. “Ah… please!”

Tobio’s lips went to the smaller man’s neck, and he bit down slightly and sucked, hard enough to leave a bruise. He showered Shouyou’s neck with kisses and small bites. Hips gyrating simultaneously to provide the much-needed friction. 

The elevator dinged which signified their arrival at the penthouse, but neither of them had plans on letting go. 

Hinata tightens his legs around Kageyama’s waist as the dark-haired man fumbles with the code. Hinata was once again pushed against the door as Kageyama locked it, their lips meeting with urgency.

Kageyama swiped his tongue over Hinata’s bottom lip, demanding entrance, to which the red-head granted without any qualms. He shoved his tongue inside Hinata’s mouth and explored every inch of it while his hands were busy grabbing Shouyou’s ass and crawling its way under Shouyou’s loose chemise, rubbing against his stomach and climbing higher, pinching the hardened nipple. The orange-haired man lets out another loud, needy whine.

Tobio was now hastily moving through his living room, trying to reach the bedroom. He doesn’t waste time though, while on their way, he rashly peeled off Shouyou’s top and admired the soft but toned body. He wrapped his lips around the peaked buds, tugging it with his teeth and licking it alternately so that neither would feel neglected.

Once they were in the solace of Kageyama’s chambers, Shouyou was thrown into the bed. He felt cold for a split second before Kageyama’s hard body pinned him down. Their lips clashed against each other with lustrous fervor. 

Hinata was so hard that he finds the soft material of his pants offensive as they are restrictive for his arousal. 

Shouyou grabbed on to Tobio’s shoulders as he switched their positions. His swollen lips made its way down to the raven-haired man’s neck, savoring the feel of the skin, sucking and leaving equally visible marks. He then unbuttoned the dress shirt that shields his vision from the breathtakingly rippled torso. His chest was firm, abs slightly glistening with sweat, and the trail leading to the place Hinata wants the most. 

Small hands gently caressed the wide chest. Despite its hardness, it was quite smooth, like silk. His mouth soon followed the course of his hands, leaving a wet trail in its wake. He licked and kissed every curve and bump he could reach.

Hinata cupped Kageyama through his jeans, he pressed his palm, slowly rubbing, which elicited a low and raspy groan.

 _He’s fucking big! Is that going to fucking fit?_ Hinata panics slightly but his worries are once again forgotten when Kageyama took control, asserting his dominance, reminding Hinata that he was a mere mortal waiting for what the king has in store for him. 

Hinata’s breath shook upon the sudden force of his back being slammed… Kageyama was unbuttoning Hinata’s pants while softly biting his earlobe, “Are you sure you want this?” 

The smaller man nodded his head aggressively. “Ye— _ah fuck! Yes ah…”_ Shouyou’s mind was reeling. His dick was pulsating against Tobio’s hand. Fingers wrapping around his length, sliding up and down, as a thumb makes its way to his slit which was most probably damp with pre-cum. Kageyama was slowly rubbing the sensitive spot as he spread the wetness on the entire shaft, stroking ever so gently.

Hinata’s hips jerked, wanting more of that, but it wasn’t his call to make, Kageyama seems insistent on teasing him. He wants _more_. “M-more!”

“You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Tobio chuckled darkly as his lips made its way to Hinata’s swollen tip. “Shouyou…”

“God damn it!” Hinata arched his back when he felt a hot, wet thing closing around the head of his cock. He can’t help the urge to push into it, to which Kageyama took _really_ well. 

He was sliding his tongue alongside his mouth in a repeated motion along the hard and wet entirety that is Hinata’s dick, then released it to lick the shaft, always avoiding the head, driving Hinata insane. He went further, licking the underside, and the feeling of his sac being engulfed in a wet heat made Hinata suck in a sharp breath. 

“I want you inside me, please…” Shouyou was begging. He feels good, yet he feels utterly empty. He longs for the feeling of being full. He _needs_ it. Tears are slowly falling on his cheeks. 

“You want my cock? Drilling into you? Hitting your deepest parts? Filling your ass? Is that what you want? Hmm?” Tobio whispers on his ear teasingly while stroking his shaft, again avoiding the fucking head. 

Hinata was weeping at this point, “Yes, I need you to take me mercilessly! To fuck me until I’m nothing! I want nothing more than to have you inside me…” His tears were sliding along his pinkish cheeks. Kageyama wiped some of those away and stood to open the bedside drawer, fetching a bottle of a thick, clear liquid. 

He removed his pants and underwear, shamelessly standing in all his naked glory. He was built like a god; his body perfectly muscled in a lean and proportionate way, he was well-endowed, and his face that could make millions of women and men alike fall on their feet. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. 

He pulled Shouyou’s pants off of his soft but firm legs and proceeded to squeeze some lube in his hand, slightly rubbing to provide heat on the otherwise stone-cold slick liquid. 

Shouyou’s body was burning with desire. Nothing else mattered but this moment, right now. Everything else seems so insignificant compared to the build-up of this anticipation of being filled by Tobio. His body, buzzing with anticipation.

He gasped upon the entrance of the first finger, the feeling of another person doing this to him was on foreign territories for Shouyou. Sure, he’s fingered himself before but he never went this far with Atsumu. Kageyama slid his finger in and out of Hinata’s hole, coating it with enough lube and preparing him for what’s to come. 

When it was time for another digit to be inserted, Shouyou moaned at the pleasure. This was as far as he went, two fingers. It felt good. Kageyama’s digits were sliding in and out while slightly scissoring, loosening him up. Another finger was inserted, he fisted the sheets because of how good it felt. He had to bite his lips to at least lessen the wanton sounds slipping out of him.

Then there were four. It was mildly uncomfortable and there was a bit of pain, being stretched this wide, but a few strokes later, it felt so fucking great that he wanted more… He thrashed his head against the pillow, hoping to find a position that would enable him to handle the immense pleasure. 

“How does it feel? Huh?” Tobio sultrily whispered against his ear, making him shiver. “Shouyou, tell me. How?”

“Shit, it feels so—… _ugh… Ah! Fuck! Fuck!_ ” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when suddenly, Kageyama slid inside him without warning

“Shh… it’s painful at first but you’re taking it _so_ well.” Tobio then kisses Shouyou’s lips, distracting him from the slight pain of being stretched so wide. The aching feeling was there, but the hint of growing bliss was there, desperately pulling him in a state of mind-numbing ecstasy.

“Ple-please… I need you to move… move faster!” Hinata begged after a few slow strokes that’s driving him insane, which Kageyama replied with a pained groan. 

“Tobio… call me Tobio. Moan my name for me.” The restraint he had left snapped like a twig. He roughly pounded onto the moaning mess beneath him, the bed squeaking loudly with all the movements. 

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Tobio’s shoulders and dug the heels of his feet on Tobio’s ass, clinging for dear life as he was fucked mercilessly. “T-tobio, _ah_!”

The man on top pulls his length and slams right back, never fully pulling out. He rammed Hinata on the bed, the sound of skin slapping and something slick filled the room alongside the loud moans from Hinata and the occasional grunts from Kageyama. 

“You feel _so_ fucking good. So, tight… You’re fucking gripping me… like a vice.” Kageyama groans into the crook of Hinata’s neck as he continues thrusting, hard. 

Their balls were hitting each other because of how hard and rough the movements of their hips were, and it seemed to gratify Hinata even more. He was going delirious. The stimulation was too much. The kisses and bites against his neck, the hand clamped on his waist and the hand stroking his rigid erection, Tobio’s hot, large, and hard length breaking him the way he wants to, the feeling of Kageyama’s body against his own, pressed and wounded tightly together. 

Kageyama knows that Hinata is almost at his peak because his moans were getting louder and the tightening around his cock were hard to ignore. 

“Tobio… Tobio… I-I’m almost…” Hinata tightened his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders, hips bucking and raising to meet each thrust, desperately trying to reach that high. “I’m coming, Tobio… I’m… _ah_!!!”

There was everything, then there was nothing. Hinata could only see flares of white as his release swallowed him whole. 

Kageyama was still far from finished, thus the slap of his hips becoming rougher, stronger, and harder. Almost bruising Hinata’s ass, but not quite. 

He untangled Shouyou’s arms from him, pinning both arms with his left hand on the bed, and lightly gripping the delicate neck on the other. 

As Shouyou was coming down from his high, he felt so sensitive that he couldn't handle the raw pleasure of Tobio’s continued assault on his ass. It felt so good that it hurts. He writhes in pleasure, arching his back as he gets aroused because of the hand restraining his arms and the hand lightly holding his neck. 

“Oh my God, please stop…” He pleads. “I can’t take anymore… I’m so sensitive!” 

He cries because of the overwhelming pleasure, he hasn’t moved on from his previous ejaculation, but once again he gets hard, and he starts to feel even _better_ as he feels his ass being used solely for Kageyama’s pleasure.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” Kageyama growled into his ear as he fucked him even harder, so hard that the bed was hitting the wall repeatedly it was causing the painting on the same wall to rattle. “You wanted me to fuck you into oblivion. To use your body for my own pleasure. You _begged_ me for it.”

Shouyou knew that everything Tobio said was the truth, and he did. He still wanted that. Lust, desire, and greed. It was overwhelming him.

“Yes, yes! Please, f-faster!” He choked on his sobs. “Fuck it, you feel so good! Y-You’re making me feel so _full!”_

And there it was, the familiar tightening of his stomach. Shouyou knew that his second orgasm was near, so did Tobio. That urged him to go faster. He wanted them to come together. He removed his dick from Hinata’s ass and roughly flipped the small man who protested at feeling empty, so that his front is facing the bed, laying on all fours. 

“Stick out your ass and support yourself with your arms.” Kageyama ordered while he fisted a bunch or orange locks.

Shouyou hastily complied. Then Tobio took him from behind, this time it was much, _much deeper_ than before. He hit places he hasn't before. It felt too good that the man beneath him wept and wailed. Shouyou was moving his hips against Tobio’s desperately seeking that high once more.

Then together, together they reached their mind-numbing orgasm. It was like finally falling from a high cliff after vigorously climbing it. 

“Ah! Tobio… Tobio… it’s so good, I can’t… I can’t… _ah_!!!” Hinata choked on his own voice, his load went to his chest and the comforter as he buried his face in the pillow.

“ _Fuck_ , Shouyou…” He groaned and tilted his head back, eyebrows scrunched in ecstacy, his flushed chest and neck on full view.

After a few sloppy thrusts, they both finished, Tobio pulling out at the last second as hot white spurts of come splayed on Shouyou’s derriere and back. They were both panting as they tried to regulate their breathing.

Kageyama pecked Hinata’s cheeks and stood to fetch a damp towel. The sound of the sound of running water was heard from where the raven-haired man was. But the red-head was too spent to even bother glancing, to even open his eyes. 

A few heartbeats later, Kageyama came with a towel which was surprisingly warm. He wiped Hinata’s limp cock, stomach, and the crack of his ass. 

Hinata was on the edge of sleep, but before succumbing to exhaustion, he grabbed Kageyama’s hand, kissed his knuckles and said, “Thank you...”

Kageyama just smiled and put the blanket over Hinata’s slightly shivering body. 

After hanging the washed towel in the bathroom, he also laid beside the taxed man and fell asleep to the consistent rhythm of Hinata’s breathing. 

/

Streaks of blinding light went past the blinds, to which shone directly on Shouyou’s face.

He woke up to a bedroom that was certainly not his. He rubbed the sleep off of his eyes and tried recollecting his memories of the previous night. 

While racking his brain, he took in his surroundings. Black and gray interiors, work-out equipments, a handful of books stacked in a bookshelf, a volleyball, picture frames and paintings, scattered clothes—that was his chemise! He looked to the other side of the room and saw his pants and underwear. 

He then inspected the oversized shirt he’s wearing and realized that it wasn’t his. He turned to look over the bedside table and saw a picture frame, containing a photograph of a very handsome man holding hands with a stunning woman. 

His memories came flooding back. His break-up with Atsumu, Natsu being engaged to Atsumu, his libido he couldn’t suppress, his shameless behavior towards Tobio, his virginity lost in the wind, and the thorough fucking he got which he doesn’t regret, not one bit. 

He glanced at the bedside table once again and realized that it really was Tobio with a woman who looked his age. They look happy, despite the lack of smile on Tobio’s part, the genuine beam of the woman made up for it. 

He felt something in his chest which was all too familiar. 

_You’re such a loser Shouyou, getting attached to some one-night stand. Pff, lame._ He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach and decided to go out to look for Tobio, but not before wearing his own clothes. 

After washing his face, and washing his mouth with toothpaste and his finger (he doesn’t have a brush, give him a break) he went out of the bedroom, but saw no signs of Tobio. 

Hinata felt sore everywhere. He had to make an effort to actually stand, and instead of walking, he wobbles. His ass feels thoroughly fucked and again, he has no complaints.

He saw a few plaques, usually awards for Tobio being the ‘Best Performer’ or ‘Best Actor’ and the likes. Was Tobio an actor or something?

Once again, he saw another portrait of Tobio with that beautiful woman. There was the ache in his heart, that was increased when he realized that Tobio probably didn’t want to have that awkward morning interaction so he left his own house so that Hinata could leave without having to talk to him. 

_I see. He probably had a thousand lays before me, and would probably have a lot more. It’s not like he’d have a shortage of one-night stands given his perfection while I’m just Mr. Ordinary Me._

Shouyou can’t get rid of the ache in his chest and the sinking feeling in his stomach. He was quite disappointed because he thought that Tobio and he had at least… something. But it seems that once again, his assumption led him to nowhere but heartbreak. 

He left the place silently, as if he was never there. He vowed to not screw around and that he’d focus more on himself. 

/

Six months passed by like a blur. Hinata kicked Atsumu out of _his_ apartment and spent an ample amount of time taking care of himself. He still tried to contact his family, though. Because no matter what happens, they were still his blood and he still loved them.

Everything was going well. Although there are times when he feels lonely but it was bearable since his friends have been with him. 

They are currently out, celebrating the new line of Shouyou, and to say that they were drinking yet again till they drop was an understatement. 

They were at the club where he met a certain raven-haired man who always finds ways to cross Hinata’s mind. Despite trying to forget that night where he unleashed the wild part of himself, it was impossible because Tobio broke Shouyou for other men. 

It was so in a sense that whenever Shouyou tried to get intimate with other men, or women (he tried at least twice but it just doesn’t work, he won’t get aroused) all he could think about were Tobio’s hands against his skin, lips devouring his own, skin pressed taut against him, breath hot on his ear, and Tobio’s lar—

“Oh my God! Look I’m going to faint! They’re so hot! He’s _so hot!”_ Yachi whisper squealed, causing their table to look over a group of heaven-sent individuals. 

Six sets of eyes turned to look at the direction Yachi was fangirling over. 

_I’ll be damned._

It was like the weight of the skies suddenly fell over his shoulders, he felt longing, he’s feeling heat in his stomach, his heart reverberating loudly inside his chest. That weakening in his knees, and Shouyou tried his hardest not to squirm. 

It was fucking Tobio, smirking at something his friend was saying while swirling his glass, his other hand on his chin. 

“It’s them! The most popular ones as of now! I heard from my co-workers they were really good, but watching their videos is just ugh!” Yachi said as she placed her hands over her blushing cheeks. 

Videos? Are they like vloggers or something? Documentarians? He wouldn’t know either way since Hinata doesn’t bother himself with youtube and other entertainment platforms, save for Instagram and fashion-related websites (that he only uses to see the trends and what the publics’ reaction are to the designs they release) since his job requires most of his time. The only time he ever gets to have fun is when he’s with his friends and when he reads books. 

“I know! They don’t moan obnoxiously or do exaggerated facial expressions that just makes me cringe.” Lev agreed which just made Yachi and Yamaguchi laugh while Kenma and Tsukishima shook their heads while sporting a smirk. “Yaku Moriskue is my favorite. His videos are so… heavenly?” Lev laughed while his cheeks were furiously gaining color. 

_Wait? Moans? Why would they moan on videos?_ Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I like Oikawa’s videos. He’s so hot when he comes, gosh!” Yachi laughs. Hinata choked on his drink. “How about you Yamaguchi? Tsukki? Kenma? Hinata? I’m sure you also know them.” She wiggles her eyebrows. 

“I don’t really watch that much. But I saw a video of that guy with the spiky dark hair, his name’s Kuroo, I think? It was… fine.” Kenma shrugged. 

“Eh? I think they’re all good and handsome.” Yamaguchi safely answered while he played with Tskishima’s hand. 

“They’re all good. I have no particular favorite though.” The blonde guy said in a dismissive tone then snapped his head to the baffled tangerine head’s direction. “What’s with that face? You look really stupid.”

Shouyou was utterly confused with the topic, he doesn’t know the men they were talking about except for one. He averted his gaze. 

“Because I don’t know who they are and it looks like you all know them.”

His friends exchanged laughter and Lev’s was by far the loudest, catching the attention of other people. Shouyou tried to cover his face in embarrassment.

“Geez, Shouyou. I knew you were really invested with your work and that you don’t feel particularly inclined to use social media platforms. But don’t tell me you don’t watch porn?” Lev was still chuckling. 

“P-porn? Like the videos where people do that thing?” His face burns in shame. “They are… actors, on a porn video?”

His friends’ laughter was so loud that he ducked his head when more people turned to look their way. 

“Oh my, so you’re saying… that you’ve never watched porn in your whole life? Or like for the past three years when they became famous?” Yachi was trying to stifle her giggles with her palm. 

“Of course, I did!” Shouyou immediately said to his defense. “But it was like years ago, and I found it traumatizing because the man was bent in weird angles…” 

Yachi and Lev laughed even louder, if that was even possible. They were holding their stomachs because they seem to be having a problem with catching their breaths.

Kenma just looked at him with pity and Tsukishima snorted. 

“So how do you, you know get off? Or don’t tell me you haven’t tried masturbating?” Lev asked when they calmed down. 

“I… read. I don’t actually enjoy watching since as a reader, I have a very… vivid imagination.” He said, his ears still pink. 

“Oh well, we all have our preferences.” Yachi took a sip of her martini as she started explaining to Shouyou who the group of men were. “They’re like really famous since sex and stuffs related to it are normalized nowadays, so the porn industry is really growing. And the six of them are currently the most famous, because their videos are like, really good, and there’s no denying the fact that they’re all like, obscenely hot.”

Hinata was still processing the new set of information. So Tobio is a sex worker? That explains why he was so— _No! Don’t even think about going there, you horny bastard!_

“That short man with blonde hair, Lev’s favorite is Yaku Moriskue. That tall man with glasses, my personal favorite is Tooru Oikawa, and the man he’s clinging to is his lover, Iwaizumi Hajime. The man that has that bedhair, the only man that Kenma watches—“

“Hey! I just said once! Or maybe twice!” Kenma protested as Yachi just winked at her.

“—that’s Kuroo Tetsurou. And that one, with the black hair, he’s the most famous of them all. He is actually like the most-sought after, he’s—“

“Tobio.” Shouyou suddenly said, and as if the man heard him, their gazes met fervidly. Dark blue eyes slightly widening in shock, in that infinitesimal amount of time, a surge of emotions almost knocked Shouyou back on his seat. There was too much in Tobio’s eyes to understand, a flicker of longing, anger, confusion, regret, and then suddenly there was nothing but a blank and empty stare. Once again, there was the pang of piercing agony that went straight through Shouyou’s chest.

He tried holding the gaze, but the seemingly stoic man diverted his attention to something Yaku was saying, and he _laughed._ He laughed like nothing happened. 

_Well, what did I expect? I was just another easy lay for someone like him, someone who’s way above my reach. It was my mistake to take that night personally. Of course. I’m no one. He probably felt disgusted after that, an inexperienced virgin, begging for his attention. Pathetic. He probably pitied me enough to at least give me a taste. I’m way too dramatic._ He scoffed. 

Hinata did the same, he focused on his friends—who, for some unknown reason were looking at him like he just screamed ‘I’m a terrorist!’ in an airport checkpoint. 

“Yeah, he’s Kageyama Tobio. Do you know him?” Yachi asked with narrowed eyes. 

“U-uh yeah, somehow. I kinda met him in this bar. I doubt he remembers me though,” he laughed awkwardly while he not-so-languidly downed a shot. 

“Oh! Well, that’s cool. I’m assuming you didn’t know about him that time, since you look so surprised. Anyways, that’s that.” Yachi said and proceeded to open another topic, courtesy of Yamaguchi. 

Their night went on, with Hinata occasionally sneaking glances at Tobio, which he thinks Kenma saw because ever since he said Tobio’s name, Kenma’s cat-like eyes were looking at him like he’s done something wrong. So he just winked at his best friend and stuck out his tongue. 

He knew though, that he’d eventually wound up telling Kenma about his midnight affair. 

“Hey, you seem different tonight. Are you fine?” His freckled friend elbowed him as he whispered his worries near the smaller man’s head. 

“What do you mean? Different how?” Hinata wrinkled his nose at being called-out on his subtle spacing-out every now and then. “I’m fine.”

“Like you’re not fine at all. You’re not as… bouncy as usual.” Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows. 

“Well, maybe I’m just feeling a bit under the weather. Actually, I need to go to the bathroom.” He slid out of his stool and said ‘bathroom’ to his friends who just nodded at him. 

Kenma was still scrutinizing him, and he just shrugged that off. It’s not like he has ‘Thoroughly fucked by Kageyama Tobio at midnight and discarded in the morning’ written on his forehead. 

He did his business inside the restroom and then washed his hands properly before wiping it with a paper towel. 

The tangerine-haired man was on his course to push the door when it abruptly swung back, so naturally, he stumbled forward, and grabbed onto the closest thing he could put his hands on in hopes of halting his momentum. 

He squeezed his eyes and pressed his hand against the hard surface it landed on. Slowly, he squinted one eye open, only to see not something, but someone in front of him. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” He squeaked and jumped back, bowing. 

When he didn’t hear anything, not an angry complaint on how careless he was, nor a calm voice claiming that it was fine, accidents happen, he snapped his head up to look who the victim of his stupidity was. 

_Woah, is it possible to get even hotter in the span of six months? Because this guy is just drop-dead gor— no, no, no._ Hinata forced himself to abandon that line of thought and feign ignorance. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to grab you like that or anything, it was just a reflex since I was about to smash head-first to the ground!” He tried explaining. Yet again, he got no response, just an empty stare. “I-I’m really sorry, I guess I’ll just go leave…”

He slid his body sideways to exit the suffocating atmosphere of that bathroom, but after taking a few steps, Tobio suddenly spoke in a low voice, as if it was only meant to be heard by no one except himself. “Yeah. Just leave, you’re good at that, right?”

Hinata whirled his head and saw that Tobio hadn't moved from his spot, he still stood there, facing away from him, arms holding the door in its place. Kageyama scoffed and shook his head. Shouyou immediately felt guilty. 

“Tobio… I—” what will he say? That he was sorry for leaving without notice? For being pathetic? For being such a hindrance? But wasn’t it Tobio who wanted to avoid him in the first place?

Well, it doesn’t matter what he was supposed to say next because Tobio uttered six simple words that caused an onslaught of tears to stain his cheeks. 

Cold blue eyes looked over him, eyes that spoke volumes of unfamiliarity on the red-head in front of him and said, “Sorry, what’s your name again?” 

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm hiding in shame. That was filthy... I can't believe I wrote this and had the guts to actually post it. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me your thoughts though!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry it took so long ToT I had to tweak a lot of parts to make the chapters coincide with one another, and I kinda made some mistakes on the first chapter, but don’t worry they’re just minor mischaracterizations and stuff, I’m sorry regardless.  
>    
> This chapter, I provided more depth on Shouyou’s life and job, I haven’t been able to elaborate Tobio’s life as a porn star, though because I suck… and maybe lots of porn? I hope this won’t be boring :((  
>    
> Also, I added new tags! Not beta-tested, go easy on my mistakes. Thanks!

SHOUYOU WAS LEFT standing, staring at the closed door that held the frame of Tobio a few seconds ago. Realizing that putting too much thought over that brief encounter wouldn’t get him anywhere, he hurriedly wiped the droplets of tears on his cheeks with his sleeves. “Get it together, Shouyou. You’re exaggerating. Don’t be pathetic.” He chastised himself.

After a deep intake of breath and releasing that together with all the negativity he mustered to attract during that few minutes, he spun to make his way back to his friends.

What he certainly did not expect, was to see Kenma looking at him seriously. His eyes widened. How long has Kenma been there? Did he see the short exchange of words between the two?

“Kenma! What are you doing there?” Hinata smiled brightly like he wasn’t blatantly rejected. “Of course, you’re going to the restroom. Silly me! See you back at the table!” 

As he was walking past his closest friend, Kenma pulled his forearm, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Shouyou… what—” he shut his eyes and looked down, “never mind. You go ahead.”

“All right. See ya!” Plastering an exuberant smile on his face, he went back.

That night, he let himself loose once more. He drank to his heart’s content, felt the rhythm of the music, laughed with his friends, and not once did he let his eyes stray to a direction he knew that would only bring him trouble.

/

It has been a week since that night and it is safe to say that it had been at the back of Shouyou’s mind as he was pretty much preoccupied at the moment with a million things.

Like how the release of his latest summer line would go. Like how the supposed model of the said line was arrested for illegal possession and harassment, and the media is making so much fuss that he had to get involved directly.

Shouyou wasn’t fond of how the reporters are these days. He finds them invasive and ludicrous, as they are too aggressive to write something to feed the gossip-starved people, knowingly sacrificing the privacy and safety of the concerned individuals. It’s scary how a wisp of rumor could grow into a full-blown headline the next morning.

“Yes, Akaashi. His contract ended so we have no— wait, I’ll put you on hold, Lev’s calling me,” he hurriedly accepted the incoming call, pressing a button on his wireless earbud. “Lev! I told you it’s up to you, I trust you since you’re better with these kinds of things.”

“I just want to have your approval—“Lev argued on the other line but Shouyou brushed it off seeing that it really was Lev who’s the expert when it comes to scouting talents and securing contracts with models and he never had a problem until now, which is something that neither of them foresaw. 

“I trust you, alright? Anyways, I’ll just sign the contract later. We’ll meet him like, tomorrow, right?” Hinata took a sip from his coffee as he parked his car on the slot reserved for him.

“Yes. Fine, he’s really famous right now but he just got to modelling recently, and I think you know him. Alright, I know you’re busy, bye!” The call ended and he got out of the car, returning to speaking with his executive secretary.

“Akaashi? I’m already in the building. Release a statement to the media, consult with Yachi. His contract ended and thank goodness, we didn’t get to renewing it yet so we have no problems. Let’s talk later, I’m hanging up.” He said while throwing the empty cup and entering the elevator. Hinata nodded and smiled at his employees that greeted him. 

As he entered the floor of his office, countless people waved, smiled, and wished him a good day, to which the tangerine-head returned jubilantly. Shouyou is the current owner of a rising fashion house that he built from the ground-up. He has quite the reputation of being a good entrepreneur with excellent gut-instincts and infallible determination to do things. His grit is one of his trade-marks. Hinata is also very much appreciated by his subordinates and colleagues because of his bright and accommodating personality.

His only problem is his dislike for the media, no matter how important that is considering that he’s working in a fashion industry. He still politely deals with interviews despite them… harassing him whenever they’re sniffing for worthwhile stories.

“Akaashi! You’re here already!” Hinata greeted his executive secretary warmly with his arms raised, waiting for a high five, to which the man returned with a soft smile. Akaashi had been with him since the beginning and by God would he die if Akaashi suddenly decided to leave him, although he’d still accept it happily because that means his esteemed friend would pursue a different career that could make him grow more. “What’s my schedule for today?”

“You have to go through documents and approve designs, a meeting at…” Akaashi then recited his schedule for today and gave pointers to remember. It would be a busy day especially with the buzz regarding their ex-talent. “… and some reporters are asking for a statement.”

Shouyou sighed as he sat on his swivel chair and folded his sweater up to his elbows as he scribbled on the documents. “By the way, are we having problems with the latest designs?”

“Nope. Asahi approved all the submitted ones and all the inclusions for the line’s been finalized. The contract signing for the models would be tomorrow and the photoshoot is…” he scrolled through his ipad, “a week from now.”

“That’s great! Okay I’ll ring when I need you.” Shouyou continued on his daily routine, signing documents which he only scanned quickly due to his faith that Akaashi wouldn’t put any shady documents for him to sign, accepting relatively important calls, attending meetings, and responding to some reporters that crowded him whenever he went out.

It was a rather tiresome day, but it was his life and he won’t have it any other way. That was usually what took up most of his time. At night, well. Sometimes he’d go out with his clique and some nights...

Since he found out about Tobio’s profession, he couldn’t help but wonder. What was he like when doing his job? Was he really that good? _Of course, he is. You’d know, wouldn’t you?_

So he decided to satisfy his curiosity and binge-watch ( _oh my fucking goodness, binge-watch, really?_ ) Tobio’s videos. He couldn’t decide if that was the best or the worst decision he ever made in his entire life. 

On one side, he’s reminded of that heavy feeling in his guts whenever he remembers how Tobio easily forgot about him and how the man felt about him, which is nothing more than a passing fling to never interact with, ever again. Because he realized how easy it was for the man to find other people to hook up with. People are bowing at his feet!

On the other, he had the best masturbation sessions, like ever. Tobio was so good at everything, he felt so jealous of whoever Tobio’s partner was because he _knows_ what he’s doing. He can’t help but imagine that he was the one on the receiving end of those touches, and that drove him insane. He came in record time, actually. It was embarrassing.

Since then, he tried his best to avoid watching videos. Unless he can’t because he was really horny.

Which was actually a handful of times, okay maybe almost every night. Key word being almost. Since he slept with Tobio, something inside him woke. Some sex-starved demon that was hell-bent on reminding him of how good an orgasm was, or how good it felt to be held and how good it felt for your body to be taken care of in a corrupted mannner. 

Some nights, it was manageable. Lev was a handful, always trying to set him up with people. Yachi was recommending some sex toys and porn videos so that ‘ _he could get off properly_ ’ which was really flustering. Kenma would sometimes throw him knowing looks whenever the topic of his love life was mentioned. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were the calmest.

The next day, it was the contract signing. Nothing seemed amiss, everything was mundane, well, normal like how it should be.

As he entered the conference room though, Shouyou’s world shook upon spotting the familiar man at the end of the table looking like a fucking sex god. It was really maddeningly unfair. 

That sharp jaw, those eyes so deep he’d get lost into a point of no return once he looks at them, those lips that taste like sin, those broad shoulders and strong arms that could just cage him to demand submission, that sculpted chest, those hands! God he loved those hands… those calloused yet firm fingers that— _fuck it, he’s hard as a brick._

Shouyou was disappointed in himself because it’s worrisome how quickly Tobio’s presence alone affects him. One look was all it took for his heart to reverberate through his chest and blood to come rushing down his dick. See? Rueful. He immediately pulled his shirt over his hard-on. 

The eye contact was charged with tension that Shouyou could feel it tingling on his skin. He shivered and broke it, smiling at the people who bid him their pleasantries. 

The conference room was filled with energetic chatters and rustling of papers, Lev wagged his hands in the air and slid his arm over Hinata’s shoulders, “Shouyou! You’re a bit late, huh? We have such promising talents, I can’t keep my excitement!”

Yachi beamed upon noting his arrival, “Shouyou, finally! Here’s today’s agenda.”

Shouyou skimmed through the list and immediately rose to give a short message, “a pleasant day! I’m Shouyou Hinata, founder of Allure and I welcome you all as a part of our family. Here’s to forming lasting relationships!”

_Yeah, family and lasting relationship my ass._

It was a custom for him to personally welcome new talents, especially those that signed contracts which is what they’re currently doing. 

Basically, all he needs to do is grace them with his presence, initiate a handshake, and take a picture with every model, and a group-picture with everyone present. 

That's easy! Yeah, no, it wasn’t. 

The group-picture was a piece of cake as he was sandwiched between Yachi and Lev. Then came his time to interact with the four. 

He shook hands with the other models with zero difficulty. Alisa Haiba, Lev’s sister who he knew since high school, was the living definition of a goddess. She was very charming and polite. She even teased Shouyou a bit. Kiyoomi Sakusa, was quite elusive but entertaining—not to mention, hot. Shinsuke Kita was calm but firm. 

Then there’s Tobio fucking Kageyama. He was a pain. _In the groin and in the ass, literally and figuratively._

He just looked at Hinata’s hand as if thinking whether Shouyou was worthy of his hand, which pissed Hinata to an immeasurable amount.

“Welcome to Allure!” He smiled brightly, then whispered in a threatening manner without ridding of that ever brilliant grin, “now shake my hand and don’t be an arrogant dumbass.”

Tobio furrowed his eyebrows but took his hand nonetheless, but not without gripping him with unnecessary force, making him him wince. 

“Thank you Shouyou. Here’s to lasting… relationships.” The corner of Kageyama’s mouth quirked while he raised his left brow. 

They stood side by side as someone took their picture, Shouyou moving to close the distance, but not completely. Tobio then gripped his waist roughly, which was fine since Shouyou did it with Kita and Alisa. Sakusa was a bit distant though, he looked like he was going to fall ill when he had take his mask off, but he was still kind enough to smile at Hinata. 

The contact made Hinata’s head fuzzy. He could feel the heat of Kageyama’s body, the large hand roughly holding him by the waist, the feel of their thighs pressed together, the intoxicating scent of the raven-haired man, and his breath by the crook of his neck as he whispered, “Your fly’s unzipped…”

Blood rushed to Shouyou’s face. He tried to fight the heat settling in his cheeks and neck as he heard Tobio chuckling lightly. He focused on smiling like he usually does, but found it challenging.

Several clicks indicated that a number of photos had been captured. Then it was over. He immediately excused himself and went to the nearest bathroom. 

He saw his face alight with color the same shade as his hair when he confirmed that his zip was indeed open. 

_That was so fucking embarassing. I don’t think I can show my face to that bastard anymore. Ugh._

After calming down, he was on his way out when he collided into someone, again. Lo and behold, it was the asshole. 

Shouyou was seething with a mixture of shame and anger as he fiercely glared at the smug man. 

“Did you zip it yet?” Tobio smirked as he locked the bathroom. Shouyou didn’t notice because he was so vexed.

“You fucking prick—“ he wasn’t able to finish his insult because suddenly a tongue was inside his mouth, making him lose it. 

His mind didn’t process it, but his body certainly did. Because he responded ardently without any second-thoughts. 

Their mouths clashed with fervid urgency; Hinata shut his eyes as Kageyama’s tongue licked every crevice in his mouth. A calloused hand gripped his nape to tilt it backwards as another hand firmly held his shoulders to guide him to the counter by the sinks. He ran his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders and chest, feeling the mass of muscle under the cloth.

The sensation of Tobio’s mouth against his own felt so _good_ that he couldn’t find it in him to question why the man jumped him like that or why is he taking it like a wilted plant in dire need of some watering.

Shouyou moaned softly as a hand made its way under his top, ghosting over his stomach and then firmly resting on his waist. The tingling feeling resulted in goosebumps forming on his skin.

Tobio broke the kiss to look sardonically on hazel-brown orbs, “Because you shouldn’t have.” Tobio attacked his bottom lip only to bite it gently.

The blue-eyed man littered kisses on the exposed jawline of the man in front of him. Hinata’s back arched as he felt wet-kisses and nibbles along his neck, his hands curling around dark hair as he felt a particularly rough bite on the crook of his neck, one that is sure to leave a hickey. “Ungh… Tobio!”

He didn’t mind, though. He didn’t mind when his shirt and sweater were pulled up to expose his body, he didn’t mind as a finger trailed up to his pert buds, rolling and tugging. He didn’t mind when a tongue thrust against his own. He didn’t mind when a hand went to grip his neck, slightly blocking his air circulation.

As always, he obeyed and accepted everything with alacrity. Shouyou let himself be carried by the tides of titillation, he savored the sensation of the hard length rubbing against his own, providing the much-needed friction. His other hand was situated behind him by the counter, in hopes of holding his sanity together. “Ah…”

Tobio’s mouth and hands were going lower, treading a dangerous path. His lips hovered over Shouyou’s chest, lightly sucking and gently biting the pebbled pink nipples. A hand sensually slid down to his navel, then settled to unbutton his jeans.

“Thank fuck…” He moaned gratefully. Hinata had been so hard that the restraining feeling of his pants was borderline painful. Kageyama lifted him by his waist to strip him of his undergarments.

Dark blue eyes flickered and met his, as Tobio knelt on the floor. The sight of it was so erotic that Shouyou almost came undone—he had to use both of his hands to support himself as Tobio gripped both of his thighs to rest in on his broad shoulders.

He shivered as he felt a hot breath on the head of his dick. An added pressure on his thighs drew his eyes to Tobio’s.

“Look at me.” Tobio gruffly said as he used his finger to slightly raise Shouyou’s dick in front of his mouth, lightly stroking his fingers on the underside as he wrapped his mouth around the head. He’s getting light-headed, heedy with arousal. 

“Ah, Tobio, shit…” Hinata released a little series of soft moans when Kageyama started licking his slit. It frustrated him to no end when Kageyama’s intent to tease him led to his shaft and balls feeling neglected.

It was crazy—the hold Tobio had over him. One look, and he’d feel his cock standing with rapt attention. One kiss and all his inhibitions are thrown out of the equation. One touch and he’d be withering. One flick of his tongue, and he’s done for. 

He curled his hands around dark locks and gripped the counter tighter, turning his knuckle white when he suddenly felt his dick hitting the back of Tobio’s throat, a tongue sliding over his erection.

“Fuck!” He had to squint through the blur of pleasure as he engrossed himself in the feeling of the hot, wet mouth wrapped around him hard because gods did it make him high. It was making his head spin, more so when he rocked his hips as he felt a hand cupping his sac. “Faster, please…”

Kageyama released his head with a pop, “Always so eager…” and then Kageyama craned his neck forward to run his tongue over the head, to his shaft, and then on his balls while a hand was stroking his cock.

”Hng… ah!” Hinata was now thrusting on the hand wound around his red and swollen dick, his head falls back as he climbs higher, seeking that zenith.

“Tobio! Fuck…” The mouth and tongue on his balls, the hand that was gripping him so tight. The orgasm was looming over him, it was almost there… and then he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Shouyou forced his droopy eyelids open, only to see Tobio staring intently at him with a lustful glint in his eyes, smirking deviously. 

Shoyou knew that he probably looked like a mess. Orange hair tousled, mouth wet and swollen, a blush that ran on his entire body, legs spread wide, glistening cock painfully erect and oozing with pre-cum, and his face was probably the perfect representation of a frustratedly aroused hoe, thirsty for what Tobio would give him. 

His eyebrows were scrunched in confusion as he felt beads of sweat dripping down his temples, “W-whaa… why did you stop?” 

Kageyama gave no response as he licked his lips and wiped his sweat with a blue handkerchief. He fixed his clothes and his hair. Hazel brown eyes followed him as he cleansed his sinful hands and dried it with a paper towel. 

Shouyou was still dumbfounded as the raven-haired man bent over to retrieve his discarded clothes, putting it on him whilst wiping sweat off his body with some paper towels. Why Tobio was cleaning him up was beyond him. 

When they were finished, Kageyama tilted his wrist to look at his watch. “I have to be somewhere like, ten minutes ago. Miwa is going to fucking murder me…” the fucking bastard then nodded his head before unlocking the door, and seeing Akaashi with a baffled expression, mid-knock. Look drifting between the two of them which made Hinata’s cheek turn red with embarrassment. 

“See you later, Shouyou…” he had the audacity to look back and throw him a malicious grin, then he curtly nodded with a neutral expression, “Akaashi.”

After an agonizing case of blue-balls, a suspicious Akaashi, and a harshly bitter feeling in his chest, Tobio left. Again. 

/

“I told you, there’s nothing going on between us!” A clearly riled-up Hinata told his companion. “We just happened to accidentally be in the bathroom at the same time!”

The man standing in front of his table who clearly knew how to read between the lines skeptically looked at him, “so you mean to say… that you just happened to lock the door by accident, have a raging hard-on by accident, get unreasonably sweaty in that freezing bathroom by accident, and you both just happen to have swollen lips by accident? Yeah… sure.”

“It wasn’t anything like that. You make it sound like we— like we did something questionable in that place!” The redhead snapped his head to the side and frowned.

“Uh huh… and let’s not forget about you suddenly sporting a good number of hickeys appearing out of thin air… it was an accident, right?” Akaashi snapped the clipboard shut and untangled his legs from being crossed over one another. 

Shouyou was about to make another half-arsed excuse about those hickeys being allergic reactions but thought better of it. The clever man had been with him for years so he’d see through that lie; he also knew that the purplish bruises branded on his neck and collarbones wouldn’t pass for allergies as they were too… colorful and huge despite having five days pass by.

Thank God for Yachi’s skills with a concealer, he was able to learn how to cover most of it, but not without having the blonde angel grill him for hours on how he came to have those ‘love bites’. 

He scoffed. Love bites his thick ass, it was more like a mock straight to his face. He was still utterly peeved on being dropped like that. He was hard, painfully so. And he was embarrassed. 

Miwa? That was probably the woman in the pictures. Damn, of course he’d have someone. Even if jealousy was an ugly feeling creeping up his spine, he still felt bad because that meant that Tobio cheated on his lover, and he knew too well the feeling of being cheated on.

Now he was horny, irked, embarrassed, and guilty. Great. Just what he needed!

Oh, and let’s not mention how the media was going insane with their speculations. Because of Tobio’s recent contract with Allure, journalists on gossip magazines seemed too intent on implying a brewing romance between the two of them. 

Which was crazy since he just came from a break-up roughly six months ago (okay, maybe that’s like quite some time ago now, but still, that doesn’t mean that he should automatically date the most attractive guy he met) and the other man was obviously dating someone else. That just strengthened his distaste in reporters.

“Whatever, it’s not like we’re dating or something…” Shouyou pouted as he fidgeted with his retractable pen. “He has like a girlfriend, Akaashi! A girlfriend!”

“So, what if he has a lover, why are you angry?” Akaashi leaned back and crossed his arms. “Besides, not to get your hopes up or something but Bokuto said that he doesn’t have one because it… complicates things.”

“Who’s Bokuto?” Was the initial question. “I’m not angry, duh why would I be?”

He had no right to be angry. So… it was a forbidden relationship? Tobio was into that? Shouyou rolled his eyes, of course he is. Then that means he was secretly dating that woman for a long time now it seems, given the number and timeline of the pictures he saw in the frames scattered around his place. 

“Bokuto is his manager. He just wasn’t present last time.” 

So even his manager didn’t know. Whatever, he didn’t care either way. Shouyou didn’t want to involve himself with someone who could potentially break him, and he certainly didn’t want to be a third party.

“Whatever’s going on between the two of you is none of my business. But as your friend, I want you to be careful because he’s a veteran. Not just intimately, but with relationships in general. And if what you said is true, then that’s just another reason why you shouldn’t pursue this any further.” Akaashi said calmly as he stood and straightened his slacks that got rumpled from sitting. “All I’m saying is that… be careful, Shouyou.”

Shouyou played with his lip as his friend exited his office. He understood what Akaashi was trying to tell him, and it’s not like he hadn’t already thought of himself what the man told him.

He knew it. Yet, he can’t help himself whenever he sees Tobio. There was something about him that drew Shouyou in, but that something also made him want to repel Tobio as much as he wanted to embrace him. 

He can’t put it into coherent words, but his heart beats wildly whenever their proximity becomes alarmingly close, his touches weren’t just causing heat to pool in Shouyou’s stomach, he yearns for it because the assurance that Tobio was real was something that he needs. Sometimes, he would just stare into space and wonder if the time he spent with Tobio, no matter how minuscule those were, were real and not just a fragment of his imagination.

Sure, he lusts after Kageyama. For Christ’s sake, who wouldn’t? The man was like a sex god. But Hinata knew— he knew that he’s done for because he didn’t just want to bed the blue-eyed man. He wanted more than just casual fucking. He wanted a kiss that meant everything, a hug that provided comfort, casual conversations, sweet dates, and most of all, he wanted Kageyama to see him as something… _more_ than just some random screw.

And it sucks, because he was stuck feeling this way after a midnight tryst and an unfinished blow-job. He was pitiful. He is fully aware of how insignificant he is in Tobio’s world, and he can’t do anything about it because he’s just… Shouyou. Pathetic and ordinarily plain. 

Heck, if his past relationship wasn’t enough proof that he wasn’t and would never be enough, he didn’t know what was. Atsumu left him easily like five years was nothing. He couldn’t even be someone that a man like Atsumu would choose, so why would someone like Tobio choose him?

Ever since his breakup, his mother didn’t even bother reaching out to him. He tried calling to ask how she was, or how Natsu was, but it always went to voicemail. Then be tried contacting his sister. But she was really cold and her words bite, as if Shouyou was the one at fault. He doesn’t know why his family treated him that way, but after a few months of trying but desperately failing to rekindle whatever needed to be fixed, he eventually grew tired of it. 

He chuckled emptily. 

That’s why no one would ever love him. He can’t even love himself so why would others bother. It wouldn’t make any sense.

Yup. He should stop before he spirals into some unfathomable chasm of self-doubt and self-pity. That never ends well. 

He sighed heavily and slapped himself, “I need some air…”

Shouyou turned the power of his computer off and closed his sketch pads to wash his messy hand with traces of charcoal in the sink inside the bathroom of his office. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone. He wanted to have some dinner out. 

By the time he was settled in some fancy restaurant, it was dinner time rush, where couples are abundant around him.

He was reading some book about fashion on his phone when he heard a girl and a familiar voice.

“It’s him! He’s like the unknown force rising and dominating the fashion industry! I’m his fan—“ the woman was whisper-shouting, but then she was cut off.

“Miwa _,_ I told you we’re not that close! Don’t embarrass me, _please._ ”

“But I really love his designs and fashion-sense, he’s like my favorite, please Tobio—“ she stopped when she saw shocked, brown-eyes look up at her.

She let out a mini squeal and gripped Tobio’s arm, slapping him with her other hand, “Oh my god, Tobi he’s like looking at me! At us!”

 _Tobi?_ Shouyou was confused, but then he recognized the girl. It was the woman in the pictures at Tobio’s place. His girlfriend. Miwa. To be honest, he was really tempted to google Tobio and Miwa, but he decided not to because he knows what he’ll find, and he had a feeling that it wasn’t pleasant.

His eyes drifted to Tobio, who was looking at him blankly, but the tip of his ears were slightly red, the ginger-head wasn’t sure since the lighting was dim, to create a romantic atmosphere. The restaurant served great food and it was a bit high-end, so it was one of his favorite spots to eat at. Save for the fact that it was mostly couples that dine there.

He didn’t expect to bump into Kageyama but it wasn’t impossible. They’d be seeing each other on the other day for the shoot, after all.

The stunning woman gleefully strode towards Shouyou’s table, dragging the unwilling Tobio with her. “Hello! I’m a huge fan of yours! I just love your designs and I just love your outfits! Your Instagram and website? They’re _incredible!_ ”

Hinata was baffled with the continuous outpour of Miwa’s praises, he was grounded and moved, but he was also guilty. 

She seems like a great woman, and he can’t handle the fact that he practically betrayed her by screwing her boyfriend and it felt horrible. He looked at the raven-haired man once more, only to find deep blue-eyes pinned on him.

“I’m sorry! I probably spooked you with how much I’m talking, it’s just that—wait, do you have company?” Miwa looks worried all of a sudden. 

“Oh no, I’m just waiting for my food.” Shouyou smiled tightly.

“That’s great! Do you mind if we share your table with you?” Miwa grinned brightly.

“It’s fine! Really, I don’t mind the company.” Hinata didn’t know what came over him to blatantly invite the man he likes and his lover. Maybe he was curious about the two of them? Maybe he was desperate to at least be near Tobio? He didn’t know, but it might be both.

“Miwa, we probably caused enough trou—“ Kageyama was trying to argue but Miwa cut him to it.

“He said it’s fine, Tobi. Don’t be such a grumpy boomer.” Miwa frowned but then she smiled as she sat in front of Hinata, Kageyama following suit to sit beside the woman, but not before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“I’m sorry I’m probably being shameless, it’s just that I’m such a huge fan! I have been following you since the very first launch of your pioneer line! And I was hooked!” She was buzzing with excitement, more so when Shouyou blushed. 

“Wow, that was… that was such a long time ago.” Hinata was shocked to know that he had such a fan. He felt the dread in his stomach. He was horrible for betraying this woman.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Miwa Kageyama. This is my twin bro, Tobio! You probably know him since I heard that he signed with Allure recently.” Miwa declared as she slid her hand into Tobio’s elbow.

“Oh. You’re… siblings?” He was dumbfounded. All this time, he thought they were… goodness. He felt so stupid. _You overthinking dumbass_. Then that means… Tobio really wasn’t dating anyone? He felt bad for nothing? He was flooded by relief and fear, both at the same time. 

Relief at the fact that there wasn’t any… infidelity that took place. He didn’t have to feel awful for betraying such an amazing woman. Fear scorched up his spine because now, he had another excuse to pine for Tobio. Hope filled him like a hopeless sponge eagerly absorbing water. 

Miwa and Tobio ended up eating with him. Their orders arrived long ago and they were now more than halfway finished with their plates.

He learned that the gray eyed woman was a make-up artist and a hairdresser, and that she often works with famous people. Their paths never crossed because she’s a freelance agent, and Allure has their own in-house artists.

“Yes, I actually snorted and it was embarrassing! Because after I semi-drowned, red wine was suddenly all over their pristine white clothes, I felt so bad but I still can’t help laughing.” Hinata can totally imagine that, so he laughed because he remembered a similar incident that has something to do with Lev almost facing a lawsuit.

It was a fun night overall. Miwa was an easy person to converse with, and Shouyou was innately talkative, it’s just that Tobio’s presence was sometimes too much for him—but with Miwa being a lax and enjoyable person to talk to, words pour out naturally.

Their laughter was cut off when Miwa’s phone rang. “I’m sorry, I have to take this. Excuse me.”

Hinata was still in the post-bliss of laughter when it dawned on him that it was only the two of them on the table with fucking candles, dim lighting, and flowers, surrounded by couples. It shouldn’t be a big deal.

Once again, for the nth time that night, he drank in the sight of Tobio, like a starving bitch. He tried hard not to fall on his seat. 

The flickering candles illuminated the perfect facial structure of the man sitting in front of him; he noticed that in this light, the deep blue of his eyes were somehow darker, almost close to gray, giving more depth that sucks him in. Puckered lips red and slightly glistening because of the wine. His hair was slightly tousled, giving him a laid-back aura. Forehead slightly creased and nose a bit crinkled as he sliced the steak in his plate. He was just perfect, it hurt.

Then their eyes met. Tobio frowned. “You look stupid.”

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” Hinata retaliated, fighting the blush at being caught staring.

“You look torn between wanting to stick the knife in my head and wanting to kiss me sens—“

“Hey! Quiet down, someone might hear. Besides, I don’t want to kiss you, as if!” _Lies, he so wanted to kiss Tobio right now._

Kageyama tilted his head at the side as the corner of his mouth widened, “Oh? That didn’t seem the case when you begged me to suck you off, or to I quote ‘fuck you hard until your legs give—“ In a flash, a crimson-faced Shouyou was standing beside Tobio, covering his mouth tightly.

“Oh my God, you are such a fucking pervert, I never said those!” He hissed in denial, looking around to see if someone heard the vulgar words spewed by Tobio. He wanted the very ground he’s standing on to swallow him whole, because he did say those, and the memories were still freshly ingrained in his mind.

“Wuy ngu ngo mngn ngu ngungr?” Tobio’s eyebrows were still furrowed as he spoke—well, tried to.

“What? Do I look like I speak alien?!” Shouyou said in a low voice seeing that there wasn’t any need to raise his voice since he already sat on Miwa’s chair.

He felt a hand grip his wrist, “I said, what do you mean you never? And if it weren’t for your hand shoved in my face, you would have understood the first time, dumbass.” Then came the eye-roll. The attitude! Did he just roll his eyes?! “By the way, your hand smells like butter.”

“Because I’m eating buttered steak, duh!” He picked up the napkin from his cutlery set and wiped his hands after spraying alcohol. He always carried one because you can never tell. “So you remembered…” he murmured

“What? I can’t hear you clearly, speak louder.” Kageyama demanded before he took a bite of his food.

“Nothing.” Hinata fiddled with the corner of the cloth.

He swallowed before speaking. “Don’t give me that bullshit. You clearly said something. Spit it out. “

“So you remembered me. I thought you didn’t even remember my name,” if Tobio wasn’t listening intently, he wouldn’t have caught onto what Shouyou said. 

There was a beat of silence before Tobio spoke. “I never said I didn’t remember you.”

Shouyou’s head snapped to Tobio’s direction faster than lightning. _What? What did he mean by that?_

He was supposed to voice his question when a waitress arrived to give them the bill. It would’ve been fine if only she wasn’t eye-fucking Tobio, biting her lip, and hovering over him like a bitch in heat.

“Sir, would you like dessert?” She fucking purred. _Purred, for fuck’s sake!_

He didn’t miss the sly caress of her hand when she handed the bill. Hinata didn’t know if Kageyama didn’t notice because he was busy with his phone, or if he enjoyed it and decided not to put a stop to it. 

Hinata’s eyebrow skyrocketed to the roof and annoyance was making him want to do stupid things.

He lost it when the woman intentionally bumped her hip on Kageyama’s hand that was resting on the edge of the table. Tobio suddenly looked up, and the bitch was fluttering her eyebrows while biting a nail. 

That’s it. 

“ _Tobio, babe._ Give me the fucking bill.” He was sporting a really bright smile, but his eyes were telling a different story. The waitress’s eyes widened by a fraction. 

Tobio, who looked like he was supposed to say something to the woman, turned so fast to catch a glimpse of the murderous look on Shouyou’s eyes. 

His eyes widened as he slowly handed over the bill. Halfway through, he stopped, then he snorted when he saw that the look in Hinata’ eyes were directed at the waitress. He tried to cover his mouth with a hand, but it didn’t stop the chuckle forcing its way out of his mouth.

“No, I got it, _babe._ ” Shouyou was suddenly a puddle of nerves. He short-circuited. His face heated upon realizing what he called Tobio, and that Tobio, returned it. “Thank you for the meal.”

He was still out of it as Tobio stood and held his wrist to pull him up, and lightly dragged him out of the restaurant into the parking lot.

“Now, babe. Please, if you’d be so kind. I need you to drop me off. My sister kind of ditched me.” He looked at the tangerine-head and noticed that he seemed to have spaced out. He smiled lightly and snapped his fingers in front of Hinata’s eyes. “Hey, Shouyou. Hey? Are you alright?” He cackled. 

That jolted the smaller man out of the dazed trance he was in. 

“Huh? What? Why?” He was still confused and then he looked at the hand holding his wrist. His gaze flicked over to the red-faced man in front of him. “Oh here’s my car?”

Kageyama snickered, then roared with laughter. “I can’t—“ he laughed some more, “you’re too adorable!” He was holding his stomach by now, doubled over in laughter. 

That irked Hinata. He stomped on Kageyama’s foot and grabbed a fist-full of jet-black hair, to roughly shove it sideways. “Stop it! It’s not funny!” He didn’t know where he got the courage to touch Kageyama, but it came naturally, like it was something familiar.

Kageyama’s not having it. So Hinata did the most illogical thing he could possibly fucking do. Yes, he’s dumb like that.

He glowered. Then he pushed Tobio’s back against the car, effectively knocking the air out of his chest, thus putting a stop to the mocking and highly amused guffaws.

The night was serene and somber. Black ink blankets the sky with the moon providing a luminous glow, stars absent because they were smack in the middle of the city. The parking lot was quite secluded so there wasn’t anyone besides them. The only source of light were the lampposts scattered around, thus the dusky ambience.

Shouyou’s hands were still pressed against Tobio’s chest and their breaths mingled because of the distance between them—or the lack thereof. Hazel brown eyes holding the gaze of deep blue ones. Shouyou’s knees felt weak (goodness, when was it not?) and his breath hitched. Look switching among Tobio’s perfect features, but mostly between his eyes and his lips. He noticed that the man was doing the same.

_Should I kiss him? I really, really, really, want to, but…_

Releasing a breath, he untangled himself from Tobio then unlocked his car. Shoyou was on his way to the driver’s seat when Tobio tugged his wrist roughly.

Tobio gave him a pained look before lightly holding his jaw and smashing their lips together. It was jarring, the sensation of Tobio’s mouth pressed against his own; teeth biting his lower lip then his tongue would swipe over it, their bodies molded together, because Shouyou found it extremely difficult to resist.

It was hard to stop his hands from roaming. He held Tobio’s chest with his hand and the dark mope of hair with his other as he felt a hand cup his ass to push their bodies closer, another hand trailing over his jaw, to hold his neck. He noticed that the man probably has a neck fetish, not that he minds.

He felt thick lashes on his closed eyes as Kageyama angled his face to kiss him deeper, hot and wet tongue thrusting inside his mouth. Hinata doesn’t know if it’s the lingering taste of wine on Kageyama’s tongue or the feel of Tobio’s mouth alone was what made him inebriated, but he does. Every flick of that deft tongue, and the heat alone emanating from the man was intoxicating.

Shouyou hooked his arms around Tobio’s nape when he realized his objective. He heard the muffled click of the car door being held open to give way for the both of them—Shouyou bent a little as Tobio slid inside the shotgun without breaking the kiss—eagerly following to settle down on Tobio’s lap.

The simultaneous noise of the car sliding shut and Hinata’s gasp on Kageyama’s cheek echoed in the enclosed space. The force of his landing resulted in their heated erections to slam together—Kageyama groaning into Hinata’s neck as Hinata reels—keening while grabbing the headrest and wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s head when he felt a particularly rough jerk of Kageyama’s hips to temporarily satiate the need for even more contact.

“That felt so g _—ah_!” Hinata moans. He attacked Kageyama’s lips with ardor, eager to taste more of him.

He felt rough hands grab his waist to pull him closer. Cursing at the excessive layers of clothes covering their bodies, Hinata tightened his thighs’ on Kageyama’s waist to forcibly discard his coat— _not much use now that the temperature’s this high._ Kageyama’s coat followed suit, leaving him in that gray turtleneck that clings to his slightly sweaty skin.

“Ow!” Hinata released Kageyama’s lips with a loud _smack_ when his head hit the ceiling. He glared at Kageyama, then at the ceiling as he rubbed his head, the _literal head_ not the other. “Damn this roof.”

“You’re such a dumbass. Here, let me—“ a kiss on his collarbone under the shirt, “—help you.” Shouyou shivered as he raised his arms when he felt something wet on his pointed nipple, licking and sucking.

They opted to ignore how their elbows would sometimes collide with the door or the window, how their hands would sometimes bump into the roof, or for Hinata’s case—his head. To be honest, it was quite uncomfortable to make-out and dry-hump (just a bit) whilst dousing their clothes that are too thick and layered for their liking, but alas, they were too far gone to stop.

“Tobio, I want you inside me. Now!” Shouyou grunted against Tobio’s cheek. He rubbed himself against Tobio, searching for a better angle because it just wasn’t _enough_. He wanted more, more than this even if this was making him dizzy already—he wanted to lose consciousness with the pleasure of being full of Tobio.

Tobio’s hands roamed on Shouyou’s toned body, caressing, gripping, appreciating the pale and silky skin while he devours Shouyou’s swollen lips. He wanted to do a million things right now, but he settles on snaking his hand into Hinata’s pants to squeeze his thick ass, making him groan. “Fuck, I don’t have lube with me.”

Hinata harshly bit a small portion of Kageyama’s neck, as payback he supposes, for all the hickeys the damned man left on his skin. He grinded his hips in a sultry way, delivering his intent for tonight. “Lucky... because I do—“ a gasp, as he felt another hand grip his pulsating cock, “ _fuck,_ it’s on the—“ he brushed his hands over dark locks when a finger spread a thick bead of pre-cum accumulating on the tip of his dick, “fucking glove compartment! _Ah_!”

He felt the hand man-handling his ass abandon it to fondle with the glove compartment, rummaging for a small tub of a viscous clear liquid, to which he was extremely grateful for Yamaguchi and himself that he never disposed it.

Yes, Yamaguchi. It started as a joke between Lev, Yachi, and Yamaguchi. Then the next day he was surprised when the freckled-man suddenly gave him that; he was steaming in shame to say the least. He almost threw it away but Yachi convinced him that a lube had other uses aside from sex.

Shouyou demanded Tobio to _fucking remove this shit_ referring to his top, to which the other complied to with a twitch on the corner of his lips. There was a pile of clothing at the legroom in front of them, seeing that they wore coats. Shouyou supported himself using the sides of the headrest as Tobio helped him peel of his undergarments.

“Damn it—” Hinata complained when tobio lifted him a bit higher than necessary, “my head, Tobio!”

He heard a light chuckle and the sound of the tub opening, “my bad, it was intentional.”

“Fucking basta— _ungh shit…_ ” His protest was immediately forgotten as he felt a shocking jolt of pleasure when a slick finger slid inside him. It was amazing, it wasn’t a shocking revelation that Kageyama’s fingers were long and skilled, and knew exactly how to move inside him. But it still wasn’t enough. “More…”

Hinata’s breath hitched when the second finger went in, because it was _good_ but it didn’t come close to the real thing. On the addition of another digit, it was as if his body was preparing to burst.

“Why are so good at this? I hate it,” Hinata whined.

“Shouldn’t you be glad?” Kageyama grazed his teeth under Hinata’s ear, “because right now?”

“Fuck, ah… ah!” It was necessary to add that fourth because needless to say that Kageyama was much, much larger than three fingers. Hinata dug his fingers in Kageyama’s shoulders, which were turning suspiciously red, he thinks that’ll leave a scratch. Oh well.

 _“_ Right now, _I’m all yours…”_ Tobio whispered lowly, darkly to Hinata’s ear and pumping his dick all while his fingers are steadily working him open.

“Please, I want all of you… please fuck me, Tobio.” Shouyou cried as he pleads, “ _please…”_

Kageyama knew that Hinata was desperate that he has him right where he wants, needy and ready. He removed his fingers to slightly lift Hinata by his hips, removing his own pants and boxers.

Hinata eyed the red and swollen member that hit Kageyama’s packed stomach. He knew how huge he is, so he felt grateful for all the necessary preparations because it’ll be really painful if he wasn’t ready to take it. But goddamn, he wants it _now_. He dipped his shaking hand in the lube to coat Kageyama’s cock. Grabbing hold of the hard and throbbing length, he harshly stroked it, feeling the veiny underside and the blood—providing heat. Kageyama closed his eyes and groaned, “Shou… just like that.”

Hinata was again, torn between wanting to slam Kageyama’s head on the window and gripping his cock so hard he’d cry murder and wanting to kneel to worship him because of how unfair it was. Kageyama was so seductive yet _ethereally beautiful_. It was unfair to look that way; red faced, eyes shut with pleasure, sweaty, and releasing throaty moans, yet how he managed to still look _perfect_ was so _fucking unfair_. He just wanted to have this man to himself.

But it was impossible. So, he’ll just settle for _now_. Because now, he knows that he’s the one inciting these reactions out of Tobio. He’s the one doing this to him; he will be the cause of Tobio coming undone—and perhaps, that was enough. _For now, he’s mine_.

“Shou, inside. I want to be inside you.” Kageyama growled.

As much as Hinata revels in the feeling of his hand around Kageyama, his desperation to be filled to the brim trumps that. He lifted his ass while Kageyama holds the base of his dick to guide it into the rim of Hinata’s ass, nudging and lightly circling—teasing.

“ _Tobio,_ ” Shouyou warned the grinning man who cackled before kissing the side of his neck. The sudden intrusion he felt in his hole was delicious but slightly uncomfortable. He stiffened a bit, but then relaxed when their lips met, coaxing him to calm down as he sinks into Kageyama. They stayed still for a minute—or maybe less, building-up anticipation and want, until Hinata can’t.

“You can move,” Hinata softy informs.

Kageyama jerks his hip up as Hinata braces his legs on the sides. He supported Hinata’s waist with one hand and Hinata’s thigh on the other. Small hands grabbed a fistful of raven-hair, holding onto what was left of his sanity as he pushes his hips down, to take what he needs.

“Ungh!” Shouyou’s head fell back as Tobio started pummeling into his entrance, not giving him a chance to collect himself together, but exactly how he wants to be taken. He exhaled loudly as Tobio’s hand cupped his ass and nibbled and peppered his neck with kisses

A flushed Tobio grits his teeth as he felt Shouyou eagerly keep up with his pace, frantically bouncing on his cock—craving for that feeling of fullness and bliss that only he can give.

“Shit, right there, ah!” Hinata wailed when Tobio hit his prostate. He held onto the window and leaned back to give Tobio more space to pound inside him, and he never failed to deliver; deliberately adjusting the angle of his hips to hit that particular spot—causing tears to fall out of Shouyou’s eyes because of the ecstasy he’s experiencing right now. It was just, “so _fucking good_ , ah…”

During his befuddled state of mind, he managed to hear a faint crack and click as Tobio reclined the seat, allowing him to lay flatly (not all the way) on his back.

“Ride me, Shouyou.” Kageyama’s voice was low, but the tone couldn’t be mistaken for anything but demanding. As always, Hinata obliged.

The windows are getting misty from their combined breaths, and his car creaking from all the movements—the noise from their skin slapping together and Tobio’s dick repeatedly entering his hole, only fueled his desire like an aphrodisiac.

Hinata was wildly rocking his hips, hovering over Kageyama who was holding his waist and kissing his jaw, their bodies pressed together to close, unbeknownst to the concept of space and distance, because they both yearn for it, the feel of each other’s presence.

“Tobio…” Hinata keens as he felt himself nearing that high.

Kageyama let out a pained ‘ _fuck’_ when he felt Hinata clenching around his girth, a tell-tale that he’s near. Kageyama meets him, thrust for thrust, drawing out that coiling in his stomach as he wails. Tobio knew where to hit him and he knew how to make him fall apart.

“Ah! Tobio it’s—“ he cries as he holds onto the other man for dear life, roughly fucking into him, “so good!” Providing the necessary movement that he desperately wants to do but can’t because he feels so spent but it was so fucking gratifying, his vision is overtaken by a blinding white flash, his heart rapidly thumping against his flushed chest, his breaths turning into pants, and everything save for the feeling of Tobio beneath him was deemed insignificant.

He was dead-weight pressed against Kageyama’s chest, as he felt the man’s continuous pumps, reaching for his own release. And he can only clench his walls around the hard cock driving inside him, “come inside me, Tobio, spill inside…” he gasps weakly.

Tobio raked his eyes over the fragile state of the beautiful man on top of him. Shouyou was red all over, flushed cheeks and chest, bruised neck and collarbones from all the bites Tobio gave him, heavy eyelids, sweaty temples and disheveled hair, swollen lips, and forehead scrunched in pleasure. It was a stunning sight, and the added pleads made him come undone.

“Shouyou,” he grunts as he delivers a few sloppy thrusts, riding out the bliss of his post-orgasm. Hinata quietly moans when he felt his ass being filled with semen.

They were both quiet for a while, labored breaths trying to even out, fingers tracing random figures on each other’s bare skin, beads of sweat dripping. Faces alight with serene content.

Tobio broke the silence when he slightly tilted his head, for his mouth to rest on the shell of Shouyou’s ears to whisper, “see? How the fuck could I ever forget you?”

//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that cringey? Or maybe boring? I hope it wasn’t ToT 
> 
> Also, please excuse my excessive lack of knowledge when it comes to how business and fashion industry works lmao I’m sure there were a lot of inaccurate info and maybe some unrealistic shits thrown somewhere.
> 
> Yes, I added another chapter lmao it’s now going to have three chapters in total. I don't know when the final chapter will be posted, but it WILL come out, don't worry :))  
>    
> As I said there were a few errors on the first chapter since I posted it without writing the whole story first because, well, I got really excited lmao I'm sorry :(( You can go re-read it if you like but it isn't necessary since it didn't change that much.  
>    
> That's it, I guess. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a kudos and a comment on what you thought of the chapter.  
>    
> Thank you for reading and hopefully I’d see you in the final chapter!


End file.
